One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 12
Galick picked up a trunk and opened it revealing a small golden necklace. "Bullshit.. I did this... FOR A FUCKIN NECKLACE?!!!" Galick exhaled and pocketed the relic. "Whatever. I'm out.." As he walked off, something cut him across his face. "Another lamb to the slaughter... And it's Septimus' brat." Mel stood up from her crouched position and sheathed her sword. She glared at him remained silent. "Not much of a talker huh? Well I'm gonna enjoy you scream." Galick's arms had lightning jolt around them, slowly forming storm clouds as he rose them to the sky. "Downpour." Black clouds encased the sky and heavy rain and lightning barreled down onto the earth. Mel dodged the Lightning as best she could, slicing through the rain, towards Galick. In a single pounce she was above him ready to swipe her sword through his frame. As she swiped through him, his body dispersed into thunderclouds. She jumped back in shock as jolts of lightning raced across the blade of her sword. Galick reformed and snarled down to Mel. "Well then.. I guess I got another bug to squash." Galick dashed forward as a row of black clouds. He extended out his arms and ran through Mel, drenching her in rain water. "Thunderclap." He muttered as a bolt of lightning came crashing down on Mel, shocking her unconscious. Galick stood tall and yawned as a black storm cloud came to his feet, lifting him up before flying off. Fantasia breached the opening of the forest and punched a tree in anger. "Dammit! I'm late!!" She screamed as she saw both the bodies of Mel and Silver, laying face down on the ground with smoke emitting from their mouths and wounds. She stepped over to Mel and felt her neck, feeling a small pulse. "Good, she's alive.." She then looked over to Silver to see him shudder and groan in pain. "Yep. He's alive... Not sure if that's good or bad.... Bad, the world needs his back rubs." - Galick walked off the cloud and was greeted by Leone, along with Saber. "Here's your necklace. What do I win?" "The necklace." Leone said coldly. "It's a rather important artifact that you might like to have." Galick tossed the gem on the ground and stepped on it, crushing it into hundreds of pieces. "It's more valuable in pieces." "It was raw material for sea prism stone. It goes for millions on the black market. You literally just lost millions." Saber growled. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Forget it... Whenever everyone emerges. If they emerge, we'll move on to the next challenge." "Saber... I'm getting quite annoyed with these meaningless games. Before you arrived. This was just supposed to be a tournament, but now it's a multitude of idiotic games. The next trail is the tournament." Saber glared down to Leone with a cold dark expression. "Only if you feel like losing your life, but I'll be happy to oblige you with your tournament... But.... All candidates will play. This will be a no holds bars tournament. No teams." "Then what was the point of having them teaming up in the first place?" "Eh. I was bored. I figured it might've been more interesting if they all failed together." Galick exhaled and floated away on his cloud. "I'll be waiting for the tournament." Red walked up to the two fixing his pants. "The hell I missed?" "We're having the fighting portion of the games sooner than expected. Tomorrow morning." Red smiled maliciously. "Let the games begin." - Fantasia dragged Mel over her shoulder while holding Silver by his ankle as she breached the forest. She dropped Silver and lightly placed Mel down. "Can't manhandle her. She'll kill my ass." Septimus casually walked past Fantasia, quickly snatching up Mel as he walked by. "Thank you." He said as he walked away. Fantasia looked at Septimus with a confused look. "What is with that guy?" A horn chimed throughout the entire island. Leone's voice blared through. "All participants please head for the shoreline. We have a special message to share. That is all." Fantasia exhaled then looked back to Silver as small bolts of lightning ran along his body. "Since your boss didn't appear out of no where I guess I'm your ride... Fuck." - Kent was in his room standing on one hand as he did push ups. "32...33....34..." He counted as he kept going. Faust kicked the door in and pushed Kent back onto his bed before walking back out. "You need your rest. You can't keep doing this!!" "Aww!! But Faust! Leone just said all participants to the shoreline! I'm a participant!!" "So! We'll be fine without you." Faust closed the door and collapsed to his knees. "Dammit.." He said as he drew circles on the floor. "We're gonna lose without him." - Jericho and Fantasia stood in a long line along the shore. Leone walked back and forth along the kind of participants and stopped at Jericho. "So you're captain isn't participating?" Jericho shook his head. "Oh no, he's participating. He's just a little under the weather right now. So he'll be back to 100% by the end of the day." "Hmm. He needs to hurry up then." Leone pointed up to a screen showing various names in random order. "Cause he's up first!" Leone laughed. "Oh this is great. Gear Lord is gonna get knocked out in the first round! What could be more satisfying.. Oh if I were the one doing it." He continued to laugh. Jericho rose his hand. "But you're not. Some guy named Sigma is." Leone's laugh was cut short as he looked to the names. "Dammit Saber! I wanted Kent first and you strip me of that?! I swear.. I'm gonna maul you." He continued on to read the names off. His jaw dropped before returning to a grinding state. "He paired me... With Galick." Leone looked over to Galick as storm clouds warped around him, shooting off lightning into his body and into anyone that came buy. Either killing them or paralyzing them. No one would go check to make sure out of fear for their lives. "I hate saber.." Leone walked off, continuing to count names. Jericho looked to the board, carefully locating his name and his opponent. "Gammon." "That says Gannon." An eyepatched guy with black hair stated as he read his book walking passed. "Oh and Fantasia.. I look forward to meeting you again soon. Maybe this time we won't be enemies." Fantasia looked confused. "Who the fuck are you!" She exclaimed, demanding answers. Kayuya exhaled. "My name is Kayuya." He said softly as his hair changed white, and his eyes inverted to black and red. "Do you recognize me now?" "You're that spider eater! How did you do that?!" "Ghoul Ghoul Fruit." Kayuya responded, returning to normal and walking off. "Gannon is one of my crew mates. I don't suggest taking him lightly." Jericho smiled. "Wouldn't think of it." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc